Mine
by Araxia13
Summary: My take on what Annabeth told Percy after he rescued her from the Sirens in Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters.


**Annabeth and the Sirens**

A Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters Fan fiction

My take on what Annabeth told Percy after he rescued her from the Sirens.

**Disclaimer: **The Percy Jackson books were written by Mr. Riordan. Anything he wrote, I didn't.

It was the most dangerous, stupid thing I have ever done. I wanted to be wiser. I wanted to know what I truly desired. And so I asked Percy to let me hear them; to let me hear the sirens. And he agreed.

I told him my plan. As he ordered one of the ropes to tie me to the mast, I looked into his eyes. I told him not to untie me, no matter how much I pleaded. I told him that I'd want to go right over the edge and drown myself. He smirked and made a cheeky comment. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my tongue, giving a sarcastic reply.

He smiled and promised to keep me safe. Well, actually he used the word 'secure', but I got the hidden meaning. Then he took some candle wax and molded it into a couple of earplugs, sticking them into his ears. It took all my effort not to make a comment on his fashion sense, and instead settled for a sarcastic nod and a smirk. He made a face and turned to steer the boat.

I waited for the song. I wondered what I would hear. My mind was working overtime, coming up with millions of possibilities. I wondered if Percy would be included in my desires. I watched him now, steering the boat away from the sharp rocks that would certainly tear up the boat if we ran into them. He looked so at home. So much more confident than when he was on land. It was entrancing.

A small movement of his shoulder alerted me to the fact that he was about to turn around. I looked out across the water quickly. It wouldn't do to have him know that I was watching him. I looked around slowly trying to act normal, knowing he was still watching.

And then I heard it: the most beautiful sound ever. I no longer cared about this ship, or finding Grover or the Fleece, I just knew I had to go toward the beautiful singing. I strained against the ropes. I wanted out- now.

I looked up at Percy. Why wasn't he helping me? "Percy!" I called out. "Percy! Percy, help me!"

I tried to catch his eye. I pleaded with him. "Please Percy!" I was screaming now.

He looked away. I was so mad at him. Didn't he understand how important this was?

I struggled against the ropes again. This was so frustrating! Everything I ever wanted was on that Island. If Percy was a true friend he wouldn't stop me. Tears spilled from my eyes. Why was Percy so mean? I thought he cared about me!

Percy chose that moment to turn around. "Please Percy, if you really care you will let me go!" I told him fiercely. Why didn't he understand? I struggled against the ropes, hating Percy for being so cruel.

He turned away, glaring out at the island. I kept fighting the ropes.

Then I saw it; my knife. Ha! Percy had forgotten to disarm me. I wriggled it into my hand, painfully slowly, hoping Percy wouldn't turn around and catch me. Finally I had it in my hand. Working quickly, I cut the ropes. Take that Percy!

I jumped overboard. No-one could stop me now! I swam madly, the song drawing me in. As I got closer to the island (and the sharp rocks around it), I saw them; Athena, Dad and Luke. All smiling at me. And in the background, was Manhattan, as I had designed it. It was everything I had ever wanted. My parents, together, and Luke, never having betrayed us. I swam as fast as I could. I needed to be there. Luke patted the spot next to him, inviting me towards him.

I passed the rocks and mines, not without my fair share of cuts and bruises, but I didn't care, it would be worth it.

Then suddenly Percy was beside me. He was pulling back into the surf. "No!" I screamed, fighting against that traitor. I'm pretty sure I kicked him in the face, but I didn't care. He was keeping me from my perfect world. He held on and I felt the current pulling us away from the island. I thrashed and kicked. Percy was not going to stop me from getting to Luke!

Then we went underwater. I couldn't hear the beautiful song anymore, and I wondered why I was fighting Percy. I was confused, but I knew I didn't want to hurt Percy, so I stopped fighting. Then we were above water, and I could hear the song. I saw Luke, inviting me closer. I kicked against Percy again, wanting to get to that island more than anything.

Then Percy grabbed me around my waist and dragged me underwater. Down, down, down we went, and I could no longer hear the song. I stopped fighting. Unfortunately, I could no longer breathe either, so instead I fought for air.

Then bubbles gathered around us. Vaguely I realized that Percy had done that. I couldn't see for a minute, and then there was a large bubble of air around us.

I coughed and spluttered. It was nice to breathe again. And it was even better to think clearly again. I looked up at Percy. I was getting cold, but that was bottom on my list of worries.

Suddenly it all weighed on me. All those things I had seen, they would never happen. I started to cry. I felt like such a baby, but I could stop. I needed to know that Percy didn't hate me. I leaned in closer to him and put my head on his shoulder, my whole body wracked with sobs. His arms went around me around held me close. It was the best feeling in the world.

He told me it would be okay. He'd get us back to the ship. I nodded to let him know I was okay.

And then I realized something. Ever since I'd snapped out of the siren's spell, I'd wondered why Percy hadn't been there on the Island too. And now I think I knew why.

All the things I had seen were impossible. Dad and Athena would never be together, I could never rebuild Manhattan, and Luke would always be a traitor. They were all unrealistic desires. And I knew now the reason Percy wasn't among them.

Because I already had him; Percy was already mine. "Thank you Percy," I whispered, "I'm glad you're mine".

I looked up at him. I realized he hadn't heard anything I had just said, because of the wax in his ears. I sighed and lay my head back against Percy's shoulder, allowing him to comfort me as tears fell from my eyes once more.


End file.
